Ratso Catso Gets Sent to the Nether World
Summary Cast Transcript see Ratso Catso, Mike and Julie by the car outside the house Mike: Ratso Catso! Get in the car right now! Ratso Catso: No! Julie: Yes! Catso, Mike and Julie get in the car and drive away from the house to: The car parking outside the courthouse to: Ratso Catso, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Prince Tuesday and the Judge in the courthouse Judge: Order in the court! First case, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Azura and Shimajirō the plaintiff vs. Ratso Catso the defendant. Ratso Catso. How do you plead. Ratso Catso: I plead that I am innocent. Judge: I heard that yesterday. How do you plead, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric. Mr. Dallas: I have to say that he is so guilty because he got expelled from school for chewing gum when it was unacceptable to do so. Principal Eric: I agree with Mr. Dallas. Judge: How about you Azura and Shimajiro, how do you plead Ratso Catso? Azura: Guilty because he made me cry for throwing the cake at me and destroying the Main Event during my birthday. Shimajirō: Guilty because he called my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King! Judge: OK, I find Ratso Catso guilty! And Prince Tuesday, what is Ratso Catso's punishment? Prince Tuesday: He will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Judge: You heard what Prince Tuesday said. Guards, take him away. guards take Ratso Catso away Judge: Court adjourned. to: The police car drives away from the courthouse there is the news Renge Midorihara: Hello, and welcome to the GoAnimate World News! I am Renge Midorihara. Our story today is about a black and white cat named Ratso Catso who sneaks up on people. His last meal was fruits and vegetables, but he refused it. He is going to be sent to the Nether World where he will die by getting attacked and killed by the Zombie Pigmen. I will hand over to Sōta Midorihara. to: Sōta Midorihara, Daniel Tiger and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe Sōta Midorihara: Thank you, Renge. I am with the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, the leaders of GoAnimate City. I am going to tell them what they are going to do to Ratso Catso. So Prince Tuesday, what are you going to do with Ratso Catso? Prince Tuesday: Well, we are going to walk along the yellow brick road and go inside the Land of Make Believe castle. And we will go inside the magical elevator that can go sideways and anyway, a bit like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. We will push the button which leads us to the Nether World. Then Ratso Catso will go inside the Minecraft pothole, and he gets killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Sōta Midorihara: Thank you. And now, over to Sakura Shimano, who is visiting the Land of Make-Believe Federation, even though our country, Japan is still at war for 23 years. to: Sakura Shimano, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara Sakura Shimano: Thank you, Sota. I am now here with YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara. So can you tell us a few things about Ratso Catso? Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos Category:Series Finale Episodes